The Rich and Famous
by maddy449
Summary: Remember how in movies you always hear about those perfect streets where the rich and famous live ? Rosemary street is just like that or we all think it is. Puckleberry,Fuinn and many other ships,
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a new fan fiction of mine and I have so many ideas for it and I was literally dying to get them on word so please enjoy.

Also I don't own glee!

_**One Messed Up Place. **_

You know in movies you see the perfect street where the rich and where all the perfect families live ? Rosemary Street is a exact replica of that street however when no one is looking the un expected happens. You have your Perfect Families like the Hudson's and then your sexy gardener Noah "Puck" Puckerman. How could you forget your gay couples and then your sexy dance instructors. Rosemary Street isn't as perfect as you think it is, it's actually nothing like it in fact.

Quinn Hudson was a stay at home mum, she stayed home watching the kids while her freakishly tall husband worked at a mechanic shop. She was living the life, A massive house, perfect children and a perfect family. Nothing could ever mess up this perfect family right ? Quinn Hudson was a scandalous cheater, a heartbreaker, a slut. Call her whatever you like, but no one could mess with the fact she was a cheater and a bitch. Her poor Husband would of never seen it coming though, I mean who would ever consider their best friend would ever fuck their wife. Obviously he didn't...

Noah Puckerman was a man of his word, he often spent his time fucking the rich. Life was great too, that was until he met Rachel Berry. She wasn't his usual chick, in fact she was the complete opposite. She didn't enjoy quick sex with no meaning. It was like she was purposely turning his life around. However never in his wildest dreams would he ever think of knocking the girl up. He was screwed...

Rachel Berry was a single, independent woman. She had the perfect life and a well paying job as a dance instructor at one of the world's finest dance schools. How could her life get better. Her luck changed around and it became worse. The biggest mistake of her life in fact. She never expected to be single and pregnant by the age of 27. Most people would love the life she has. People please... Get a reality check because no one is perfect. She wasn't like most women though, fucking Noah Puckerman wasn't at the top at her list and getting pregnant by the very own Noah Puckerman wasn't either. Life sucks. Especially for her...

I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I will be introducing more characters in the future however Rachel, Noah, Quinn and Finn are the main characters. I've always wanted to write a scandalous story and I admit I actually enjoyed writing this tiny summary a lot. Please review and let me know any ideas for the next chapter and what characters should be introduced.

Yours Sincerely, Madi.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a new fan fiction of mine and I have so many ideas for it and I was literally dying to get them on word so please enjoy.

Also I don't own glee!

A special thanks to:

aussiegleek18: I assure you there will be no Finchel or Quick ships. Thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you can't wait for another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter so here we go.

_**One Messed Up Place.**_

* * *

Finn Hudson was a hard working man, he spent long hours at work so he was able to provide for his beautiful wife and two children. He didn't suspect at all that his wife would be fucking his wife on their bed. The bed he earned the money for! He had found out a couple of months ago however he hadn't told his wife a thing about it. The neighbourhood was under the impression they were the golden couple with a perfect family.

Who would ever want to lose all that power and popularity ? It wasn't till one lunch he came home early with red roses and a bottle of wine to find his wife fucking his best friend Sam Evans on his very own kitchen table top. He was way beyond pissed in fact, he was furious. How dare his wife cheat on him with his best friend. Popularity or not his wife was not getting away with this. He threw a the dining chairs in a furious rage but they never looked up once, not even to spare a single glance. He yelled "QUINN HOW COULD YOU GO AROUND FUCKING OUR WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD AND EVEN MY OWN BEST FRIEND ? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THIS FAMILY AND ALL THOSE EXTRA LONG NIGHT SHIFTS I WORK, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME ? QUINN I'M FILING A DIVORCE, YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO THE KIDS WHY DADDY ISN'T LIVING WITH MUMMY ANYMORE BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT."

Quinn broke down into silent tears as he stomped up stairs to what once was their bedroom. As he stomped back down he glared at Sam and growled "Sam I never expected this from you and especially with my wife. You were like a brother to me but it looks like all those years growing up meant nothing to you." He slammed the door making it shake the house slightly. He was never meant to know... At least not yet. Quinn looked at Sam trying to meet his eyes but he never looked at her, not even once. He slowly straightened his clothes whilst taking his keys and opening the door. As he walked to the car he couldn't help spare his own tears. Not only has he ruined his best friends relationship but also lost his friendship too.

Rachel Berry worked hard, after all she once was a Broadway star. She would never admit it to anyone but she actually glad to have finally settled down and for once taken a moment to smell the roses. She worked at one of the finest dance associations and wouldn't change it for the world. Well maybe the snobby kids and the even snobbier parents but other than that, life was pretty darn good. Rachel Berry's first encounter with Noah "Puck" Puckerman wasn't what you call the best in fact not even close to okay. She had found him fucking her next door neighbour in her indoor swimming pool. After that incident she had never stepped foot near that pool, instead using her outside swimming pool. After that incident the last person she expected to see on a early Saturday morning was Noah Puckerman. Sure she may have had a few dreams about him, okay maybe a more than a few but who could really blame her ? I mean have you seen his body ? Anyway Rachel was barely awake when she heard her doorbell ring and she couldn't help but wonder what type of idiot would ring her doorbell at 4 am in the morning. As she answered the door she couldn't help but wonder why her older brother Finn Berry Hudson would be standing at her door with a small backpack with clothes. Of course being the wonderful sister she is, she let him inside her warm, luxurious house. She knew by the look on his face that something was wrong though, he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. She knew the one thing that would get him talking though, a nice warm hot chocolate with 10 marshmallows and chocolate topping. He explained his problems with Quinn not long after taking his first sip of the hot chocolate and a couple of hours later he was fast asleep in her guest room.

Noah Puckerman was a stud and if you disagreed with you better be fast because if you weren't you would be dead meat within seconds. He worked as a gardener for all the houses at Rosemary Street and he would never change it for the world. His customer always seem to tip a few extra hundred dollars after a job well done. He remember his first time meeting Rachel Berry, if there was a award for most awkward moment there's would most likely win a world title. The chick was in her bathing suit with her best friend Santana Lopez and her best friend's girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce. He was fucking her hot next door neighbour in her pool. He would never forget her facial expressions though. It went from happy to downright angry. She was even chasing them out with a broom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I would just like to say that I may try and post a chapter tomorrow but after that I'm going away and I decided not to take my laptop since I'll always on the go and I'll doubt I'll have enough time to post a new chapter. I'll be gone for 6 weeks but please continue to review and give me a few ideas.

Yours sincerely, Madi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the slow update, It was due to a family holiday which meant I was very busy and I was only able to update now so I am very sorry.**

**Also I don't own glee!**

**A special thanks to:**

**Kitaleigh: I'm glad you are interested in my story, It means so much to me that you reviewed. I hope you enjoy the story when it starts to get into the main plot.**

**Julipenka: Thanks for reviewing and I hope there will be a happy Puckleberry ending too. Everything will be revealed later on.**

**I am so sorry about the very long delay, I was on holiday and I've been home for a few days. I did promise someone that I'd do a Fuinn chapter so her it goes. Please review and Enjoy :D All mistakes are mine :D**

**The Rich and Famous Chapter Three...**

Finn Hudson had never felt so alone and empty in his life, even though he knew breaking up with Quinn Fabray was the right thing to do. He still regretted it in his heart. The Fact was that he was even more angry with his "so called best friend" Sam Evans. He had known Sam since he was a toddler and he never expected him to ruin his and Quinn's relationship. Sure Sam was a bit flirty to Quinn at times but he just thought it was his humour.

Quinn Hudson regretted every single minute, hour and second of cheating with Sam Evans. He made her feel wanted and young all over again, Something Finn never did. She knew her parents would be disappointed and ashamed of her, Divorce was something they highly disapproved of. She remembered on her wedding day that her mum reminded her about how they didn't believe in divorce and that if you marry someone it's a forever living commitment. She had never felt so ashamed of herself but being a house wife isn't easy. Doing the same thing over and over again, Never having the chance to socialise. How did every other stay at home mum do it?

The hardest part was telling her own children why mummy and daddy don't live together anymore. She remembers sitting down with Bethany, Cowen and Sarah, telling them that mummy and daddy are very busy at the moment and daddy decided he needed his own house. All three children wouldn't stop crying that day, Bethany had heard about her friends parents not living together anymore. They had called it something, wait D..i Divorce. That was is it, although she didn't really understand any of the grown up business.

That day Quinn decided to pay a visit to Finn and try to work their problems out, She knocked on the door several times waiting for a reply so she decided to just try open the door and bam there Finn was with a cheap looking bimbo on the pull out bed fucking like hell. "HOW DARE YOU FINN HUDSON, WE HAVEN'T EVEN DIVORCED OR CALLED IT QUITS AND THERE YOU ARE FUCKING A CHEAP BIMBO." Her face was as red as a tomato and you could literally see the steam coming from her ears. The young adult ran out and left Quinn with Finn. Suddenly her voice lowered though, she whispered "Finn... I'm so sorry, everything was just a mistake... can we please just try and work this out for the children." Finn couldn't say anything, instead he just nodded and asked her "politely to leave."

**I'm so so sorry for the very slow update once again and for this short chapter. I'm having writers block and any ideas would be great. Please review :D I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the slow update, It was due to a family holiday which meant I was very busy and I was only able to update now so I am very sorry.

Also I don't own glee!

Author's Note: I'm very upset with some of the reviews I've gotten. This is all basically new to me. I've had someone telling me My Story Sucks. It makes me so sad that someone would have the guts to write that. It hurts especially since I'm having trouble at home and It's hard to put chapters now. My writers block is not helping as well. Chapter 3 was a rush job, merely something I put up so everyone knows I'm not dead. I'm still deciding whether to delete this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the slow update, It was due to a family holiday which meant I was very busy and I was only able to update now so I am very sorry.

Also I don't own glee!

Please review and Enjoy :D All mistakes are mine :D

The Rich and Famous Chapter Four...

Rachel Berry regretted a lot of things in her life, At the top of that list was fucking Noah Puckerman and Getting Pregnant by Noah Puckerman. She was a smart girl. She knew that 1+1=2 and that Noah Puckerman meant trouble. That never stopped her though and probably never will because deep in her heart she knows she has feelings for him. So she decided the first thing she needed to do was to pay a visit to the one and only Noah Puckerman. So that's how she ended up at his house banging on his door at 6:30 in the morning. He opened the door only wearing a pair of red {sexy} boxer shorts although she'd never tell anyone she thought his boxers were sexy.

Noah Puckerman was never a morning person and anyone would tell you that. Therefore he didn't expect Rachel Berry to be knocking at his door at 6:30! in the morning. God he hated mornings... He also did not expect Rachel Berry to be at his house only wearing a see through night gown which he tried to not notice. So when Rachel Berry told him the most life changing news he'd ever heard he couldn't help but freeze. He could only hug her and tell her it was okay when it obviously wasn't. How Rachel Berry ended back in his bed... Nobody knows. He would admit she was a pretty good fucker and a feisty one.

They both ended up collapsing on his bed in a big, sweaty heap. They both could get used to it. "I guess I'll fix breakfast then?" , stuttered Rachel. Puck just nodded and got into the shower, definitely a cold shower too. It had been 5 minutes and Rachel had assumed Puck would be out and took no time quickly undressing and draping her robe on. She blushed a deep red as she saw Puck standing there in front of her naked in the shower. He just smirked and who could blame him? It wasn't exactly the first time she'd seen him naked. She awkwardly stepped out of the bathroom and back downstairs into the kitchen to serve breakfast. As he came downstairs, she couldn't help but blush each time his eyes locked with hers. Soon the smell of freshly cooked eggs made her stomach turn as she rushed to the downstairs toilet, spewing her heart out.

A while later Rachel decided to make her way home and she truly needed her friends there for guidance. She texted Santana and Brittany ASAP and changed in her bikini. Sunbaking she heard the familiar voices of the Latina and her friend Brittany. Santana had known a lot of things and she definitely knew something was up with Rachel. By the way Rachel was lying, fidgeting and her facial expressions. She also knew it had to do with Noah Puckerman. She took a wild guess blurting out "Let me guess you took a ride on the Puckerone and now you're pregnant?" All Rachel was able to do was gasp and almost scream out, "How the fuck do you know Tannie ?" "I only guessed." ,the Latina said with a sigh and a shrug. If there was an award for Knowing Rachel Berry the most, Santana would most likely win it. She knew Rachel like a book or the back of her hand. Any secret Rachel has, without a doubt Santana would know.

I'm so so sorry for the very slow update once again and for this short chapter. I'm having writers block and any ideas would be great. Please review :D I'll update soon.


End file.
